The present invention relates to novel vanilloid receptor ligands, to methods for producing them, to medicaments containing these compounds and to the use of these compounds for the production of medicaments.
The treatment of pain, in particular neuropathic pain, is of great medical significance. There is a worldwide need for effective pain treatments. The urgency of the requirement for effective therapeutic methods for providing tailored and targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain, this being taken to mean pain treatment which is effective and satisfactory from the patient's standpoint, is also evident from the large number of scientific papers relating to applied analgesia and to basic nociception research which have appeared in recent times.
One suitable approach to the treatment of pain, in particular of pain selected from the group consisting of acute pain, chronic pain, neuropathic pain and visceral pain, particularly preferably of neuropathic pain, is the vanilloid receptor subtype 1 (VR1/TRPV1), which is often also known as the capsaicin receptor. This receptor is stimulated inter alia by vanilloids such as for example capsaicin, heat and protons and plays a central role in the genesis of pain. It is furthermore of significance to numerous other physiological and pathophysiological processes, such as for example migraine; depression; neurodegenerative diseases; cognitive disorders; anxiety states; epilepsy; coughing; diarrhoea; pruritus; inflammation; disorders of the cardiovascular system; disorders of food intake; dependency on medicines; abuse of medicines and in particular urinary incontinence.